Shalala Ring
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis antara sepasang kekasih. Saat Kris ingin mengajak Tao menikah, namun Kris bingung harus menggunakan cara seperti apa, ia ingin membuat Tao terkesan dan tidak akan melupakan kenangan itu seumur hidupnya. Cara apa yang akan Kris gunakan? FanTao/KrisTao/TaoRis


Title : Shalala Ring

Genre : Humor (?), Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Chanyeol & Baekhyun ~ Numpang lewat

(Nu'est) Ren, JR, & Minhyun ~ Numpang axis

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Cerita pasaran

Summary : Hanya sepenggal kisah manis antara sepasang kekasih. Saat Kris ingin mengajak Tao menikah, namun Kris bingung harus menggunakan cara seperti apa, ia ingin membuat Tao terkesan dan tidak akan melupakan kenangan itu seumur hidupnya. Cara apa yang akan Kris gunakan? FanTao/KrisTao/TaoRis

.

Terinspirasi dari MV Shalala Ring – Nu'est

.

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author

.

Day 1

Tangan panjang nan lentik milik seorang pria tampan dengan alis tebal menghiasi wajahnya ini, kini tengah menggenggam undangan berwarna merah maroon dengan warna emas menghiasi pinggiran-pinggirannya. Lalu di tengah undangan tersebut tertulis "Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun" dengan warna yang serupa dengan pinggiran-pinggirannya. Kris Wu atau Wu Yi Fan, si pemilik tangan tersebut sedari tadi hanya memandangi undangan pernikahan itu dalam diam. Sembari berdecak, ia melemparkan undangan tersebut hingga terjatuh di lantai berwarna putih gading di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sambil tetap berdecak, ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah kotak bening. Ia memutar-mutarkan kotak itu sebentar, lalu di bukalah kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin berwarna silver dengan 2 permata di tengahnya. Yi Fan mengamati cincin itu dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menikah ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali mimikirkan ucapan sahabat terbaiknya-Park Chanyeol- beberapa saat lalu.

_Flashback on_

_Lelaki yang sering di sapa Yi Fan ini sedang sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Kacamata berlensa hitam menghiasi hidung mancung miliknya, menutupi mata indahnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan berteriak "Masuk saja", akhirnya orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan tubuh tingginya, ia berjalan mendekati meja sang direktur Wu._

"_Ck, ternyata kau. Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan dingin begitu matanya menangkap sosok si tamu tak di undang tersebut._

_Dengan cengiran lebar miliknya, tamu tadi pun menjawab "Ck, kau kasar sekali. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Lelaki tadi melemparkan undangan di atas meja sang direktur. Yi Fan mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung. Diambillah undangan tersebut. Mata Yi Fan nampak membulat setelah membaca isi dari undangan itu._

"_K..kau? Dan Baekhyun?" tanyanya terbata._

"_Yes. Aku dan dia akan menikah bulan depan." jawabnya enteng, masih dengan cengiran lebar._

"_Wooaaahhh. Selamat Park." ucapnya bahagia. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeluk sahabatnya ini dengan tepukan keras di punggungnya._

"_Hahaha terimakasih. Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul, Yi Fan?" tanyanya setelah pelukan itu terlepas. Namun, Yi Fan hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya._

"_Ck, apa kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi._

"_Tentu aku ingin, Chanyeol."_

"_Kalau begitu, cepat lamar 'dia'. Kau dan 'dia' sudah bersama lebih dari 4 tahun. Apa kau tidak takut 'dia' akan berpaling darimu? Pikirkanlah! Lamar 'dia'! Menikahlah." saran Chanyeol._

_Flashback off_

"Haahhh.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat jendela ruang tamu pun hanya bisa memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di pekarangan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya setelah melihat bunga mawar merah yang tertanam rapi disana. Ia segera berlari menuju ke pekarangan.

Yi Fan memetik bunga mawar merah dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Persetan jikalau si 'dia' memarahinya karena telah menghancurkan taman kecil yang susah payah di rawat_nya_. Setelah merasa mendapatkan mawar merah yang cukup, Yi Fan pun kembali berlari menuju teras depan rumahnya.

Yi Fan memetik kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah tersebut, lalu menyusun kelopak-kelopak mawar itu menjadi bentuk hati berukuran besar di lantai teras depan rumahnya. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya bentuk hati dari kelopak mawar tersebut jadi. Yi Fan tersenyum bangga atas usahanya. Lalu, ia menjentikkan jarinya bagitu ia teringat sesuatu, ia segera merogoh kantong celananya lagi, mengambil kotak cincin dan membukannya, menatap sebentar ke arah cincin tersebut, lalu mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kumpulan kelopak mawar berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Perfect." ucapnya lagi. Yi Fan terus memandangi hasil karyanya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya hanya tampak seperti garis lurus saja.

"Ahhh 'dia' pasti senang." ucapnya lagi.

Kini di otaknya telah tergambar ekspresi bahagia sang pujaan hati. Yi Fan membayangkan saat sang terkasih pulang, _dia_ akan terkejut begitu melihat ada sesuatu di teras rumahnya, _ia_ akan tersenyum sembari menutupi mulut_nya_, setelahnya _dia_ akan berjalan perlahan mendekati hasil karya Yi Fan ini, _dia_ berjongkok untuk mengambil cincin begitu mata_nya_ menangkap kilauannya, lalu mata_nya_ akan berkaca-kaca, di saat itu semua, Yi Fan akan keluar dari rumah, membuka pintu sambil berseru "Will you marry me?", lalu _ia_ akan menatap Yi Fan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _dia_ akan menubruk Yi Fan, memeluknya dengan erat sambil berseru "I will.", setelahnya _dia_ akan mencium bibir Yi Fan. Ahhh baru membayangkannya saja Yi Fan sudah hampir gila. Ia terus tersenyum aneh sembari mengusap-usap bibir tebalnya. Seakan teringat, Yi Fan melirik jam di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, sebentar lagi _dia_ akan pulang. Yi Fan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintunya dengan keras. Setelahnya, Yi Fan segera beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Tapi, tanpa Yi Fan sadari, pintu yang ia tutup tadi menghasilkan angin yang membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga tadi berterbangan. Tak ada lagi bentuk hati disana.

*KT*

Lelaki manis dengan lingkar hitam di matanya tengah bersenandung lirik sembari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke rumahnya-rumah Yi Fan-. Karena, Yi Fan telah mengklaim apa yang ia punya berarti milik lelaki manis tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya. Huang Zi Tao atau sering di sapa Tao, si lelaki manis tadi baru saja membuka pagar rumahnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ia terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat mobil Yi Fan yang telah terparkir disana, dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Namun, senyumnya luntur begitu melihat keadaan teras rumah yang amat sangat berantakan, kelopak bunga berserah disana-sini. Dengan kesal, Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke samping rumah, mengambil sapu lalu menyapu kelopak-kelopak mawar itu dengan kasar. Yi Fan yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu pun sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan ciuman di bibir setelah Tao mengiyakan ajakannya untuk menikah. Setalah di rasa waktunya pas, Yi Fan pun membuka pintunya.

"Tao, will you..." ucapan Yi Fan terpotong begitu melihat wajah marah dari sang terkasih yang kini tengah memegang sapu, dan Yi Fan juga sangat kaget begitu melihat teras rumahnya yang tampak sangat berantakan. Yi Fan pun hanya dapat menatap nanar teras rumahnya.

"Gege apa-apaan sih? Kenapa teras kotor seperti ini tidak gege bereskan?" ucap Tao kesal. Tao menyerahkan sapu yang ia pegang pada Yi Fan yang masih berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Cepat gege yang sapu. Tao lelah, ingin istirahat." suruhnya. Lalu Tao beranjak dari sana menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yi Fan yang masih mematung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yi Fan mulai tersadar, ia segera mencari cincinnya di tumpukan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah itu.

Day 1 : Gagal

*KT*

Day 2

Kini Yi Fan sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin kantor miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya Yi Fan makan disini, biasanya saat jam makan siang, ia akan pulang, ia akan memakan masakan yang di buatkan oleh Tao. Atau jika Yi Fan tak sempat pulang, ia akan menyuruh pegawainya membelikan makanan di resto langganannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, entahlah, tiba-tiba saja kaki jenjang miliknya membawanya kesini. Yi Fan terlihat sangat tidak berselera, sedari tadi ia hanya memandang makanannya tanpa minat, padahal kopi yang dia pesan bersama makanannya sudah hampir habis.

"Ren-_ah,_ bagaimana kencanmu dengan JR kemarin?" tanya pegawai Yi Fan yang baru saja menempati meja di sebelah Yi Fan kepada temannya. Yi Fan melirik sekilas kedua pegawainya itu.

"Ahhh, berjalan dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak menyangka jika JR hyung bisa seromantis itu, Minhyun-_ah_." jawab teman si penanya. Wajahnya yang sudah cantik terlihat lebih cantik dengan pipi merah meronanya. Suaranya yang keras karena terlalu senang membuatnya-mau tidak mau-bisa di dengar oleh Yi Fan.

"Apa yang JR lakukan?" tanya Minhyun, orang yang sedari tadi bertanya pada lelaki cantik bernama Ren.

"Pertama dia menjemputku di rumah, lalu ia mengajakku pergi ke bioskop menonton film digimon kesukaan kami, setelah itu JR hyung mengajakku ke taman, dia sempat meninggalkanku disana, tapi beberapa saat kemudia dia datang dengan membawa balon di tangannya. Lalu coba kau tebak, apa yang di lakukannya?" tanya Ren dengan mata berkilat bahagia.

"Dia pasti meledakkan balonnya karena dia tahu bahwa kau takut suara letusan balon kan? Ahahaha." tawa Minhyun pecah begitu membayangkan wajah ketakutan Ren.

Plak

"Awww." jerit Minhyun begitu sendok milik Ren melayang di dahinya.

"Ishh kau ini. JR hyung memberikan balonnya padaku. Dan ternyata di tali balon itu terdapat ini..." Ren memperlihatkan kalung cantik dengan bandul lonjong berwarna hitam yang sekitarnya terdapat kerlap-kerlip berlian. Yi Fan yang sedari tadi diam, kini melirik kembali ke arah keduanya. Lalu, Yi Fan tersenyum penuh arti. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dengan kasar, membuat kursi yang di dudukinya berdecit keras, hal itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di kantin menatap ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan 2 lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi mengobrol di sebelah Yi Fan. Ren dan Minhyun otomatis berdiri dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Yi Fan.

"Di..direktur. Selamat siang." ujar keduanya. Yi Fan pun berjalan ke arah keduanya, lalu mendorong pelan bahu keduanya agar kembali duduk. Setelahnya, ia menjabat tangan Ren dan Minhyun, masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Gaji kalian saya naikkan." ucap Yi Fan setelah melepaskan jabat tangannya.

"Eh?" Ren berseru linglung, jika dalam keadaan sadar, Ren mana berani berseru demikian, itu sedikit kurang sopan.

"Kalian, Ren dan Minhyun, bulan ini gaji kalian akan saya naikkan. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya." ucap Yi Fan lagi, setelah itu Yi Fan segera berlari dari kantin, meninggalkan para pegawainya yang menatapnya aneh.

*KT*

Yi Fan tampak sibuk meniup balon yang baru saja di belinya di supermarket. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis, namun satu balon pun belum juga menggembung. Yi Fan mendesah frustasi. Ia pun segera menelepon tangan kanannya, Suho untuk membantunya. Yi Fan menyerahkan 2 balon berwarna merah dan hijau kepada Suho, namun ia tak menjawab saat Suho bertanya untuk apa ini semua. Suho sudah mulai sibuk meniup balonnya, sedankan Yi Fan masih sibuk memasukkan cincinnya ke dalam balon berwarna biru. Setelah cincinnya masuk, Yi Fan pun mulai meniupnya lagi. Setelah setengah jam, akhirnya ketiga balon telah siap. Balon merah dan hijau kosong, sedangkan yang berwarna biru telah di isi cincin. Rencananya, Yi Fan akan menyuruh 3 anak kecil untuk menyerahkan balon itu pada Tao secara bergilir. Setelah semuanya sudah ada di tangan Tao, Yi Fan akan mendekati Tao, lalu memecahkan balon berwarna biru, cincin di dalamnya akan jatuh. Dan di situlah saatnya Yi Fan beraksi untuk melamar Tao.

Dengan senyum lebarnya, ia segera merogoh kantong celananya dan menghubungi Tao, menyuruh Tao pergi ke taman.

*KT*

Tao sudah duduk dengan manis di bangku taman, tempat Tao dan Yi Fan berkencan dulu. Dia tampak sibuk memandangin orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ia juga sibuk mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Yi Fan disini. Sedangkan Yi Fan, ia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari Tao, dia sedang memberikan intruksi kepada ketiga anak kecil yang di minta Yi Fan untuk membantunya.

Tao tampak terkejut melihat anak kecil yang berdiri di depannya sembari membawa balon berwarna hijau. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, anak kecil itu segera berlari setelah memberikan balon hijaunya pada Tao. Tao cukup kaget dan hanya bisa memandang punggung si kecil yang sudah berlari tadi. Saat akan memperhatikan balon hijau, Tao kembali terkejut begitu melihat 2 anak kecil lain yang berdiri di depannya dengan membawa balon masing-masing berwarna biru dan merah. Mereka menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa aku mendapatkan banyak sekali balon hari ini?" tanya Tao pada dua anak kecil tadi.

"Itu hadiah untuk orang baik." ucap salah satu anak. Setelahnya, mereka berdua pun berlari. Meninggalkan Tao yang kembali bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba mata Tao menangkap penjual balon yang sedang menjual balon-balon beraneka bentuk, Tao tersenyum lebar saat melihat balon berbentuk panda.

Greekk

Pandangan Tao teralihkan begitu merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tao pun menatap orang tersebut yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tampang memelas. Kini di sebelah Tao terdapat sosok anak kecil dengan mata bulat bak burung hantu serta bibir berbentuk hati.

"Noona." sapa si anak kecil. Tao melotot mendengarnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil nonna? Aku lelaki. Panggil hyung atau gege."

"Tapi noona terlihat sangat cantik." ucapnya lagi, tak mau mengalah.

"Terserahlah. Ada apa manis? Kau sendirian?" tanya Tao sembari mengusap lembut rambut si anak kecil tadi.

"Nonna, boleh aku minta balon nonna? Satu saja." ucap si kecil, tangannya mengatup memohon.

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan panggil aku nonna. Tapi gege. Tao gege. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." ucapnya girang. Tao yang tak tahan pun segera mengasak rambut si kecil sekali lagi, lalu menyerahkan ketiga balon tadi pada si kecil. Si kecil pun kaget di buatnya.

"Aku hanya minta satu. Kenapa semua? Apa tidak apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa. Gege ingin membeli balon panda yang ada disana." Tao menunjuk si penjual balon. "Untuk itu, balon ini untukmu saja." lanjut Tao. Setelahnya, Tao pun pamit menuju ke penjual balon.

Yi Fan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Tao dari balik pohon pun kesal. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia mendekati si anak tadi. Lalu tanpa berperikebalonan, Yi Fan memecahkan semua balon di genggaman si kecil. Setelahnya, ia segera mencari cincin yang jatuh, tanpa melihat si kecil yang matanya kini nampak berair. Setelah berhasil menemukan cincin, Yi Fan baru menyadari ekspresi si kecil.

"HUUUUUAAAAAA EOMAAAAAAA." si kecil menangis sambil berteriak. Membuat Yi Fan kalang kabut. Tidak ingin urusan menjadi panjang, Yi Fan segera berlari ke arah Tao dan menarik Tao untuk pergi dari taman tersebut.

Day 2 : Belum beruntung

*KT*

Day 3

Sabtu sore di habiskan oleh sepasang kekasih ini untuk menonton kartun doraemon di ruang keluarga. Tao bersandar di dada bidang milik Yi Fan, sementara Yi Fan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tao.

"Gege... Enak ya jadi Nobita?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Apa enaknya? Setiap hari dia sial seperti itu." balas Yi Fan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sial, Yi Fan jadi teringat tentang dirinya yang juga bernasib sama seperti Nobita sedari kemarin.

"Tapi dia punya doraemon yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginannya."

"Kau juga punya gege yang akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu."

"Tapi gege tidak bisa membuatku melihat masa depan. Aku ingin melihat masa depanku dengan gege. Ingin melihat bagimana kita menikah nantinya." jelas Tao.

"Jadi kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin ge." mendengar jawaban Tao membuat Yi Fan tersenyum miring. Ia segera merogoh sakunya tanpa sepengetahuan Tao. Lalu ia menstel alarm di ponselnya. Selang beberapa menit setelah Yi Fan memasukkan ponselnya kembali, ponselnya berseru nyaring.

"Ada telepon. Gege angkat dulu ya." ucap Yi Fan, lalu menjauh dari Tao. Yi Fan pun mematikan alarm ponselnya. Lalu pura-pura sedang menelepon rekan bisnisnya.

"Apa? Rapat dadakan? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, Yi Fan pun mendekati Tao yang tengah cemberut.

"Rapat dadakan lagi?" tanya Tao kesal.

"Iya. Maafkan gege ya. Gege harus pergi." ucap Yi Fan. Ia lalu mencium kening Tao sebagai permintaan maafnya.

*KT*

Dan di sinilah Yi Fan berada, di sebuah mall dengan 8 lantai. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang di lakukan Yi Fan disini, jawabannya adalah...

"Maaf, apakah disini menjual kostum doraemon?" tanya Yi Fan kepada pegawai di salah satu lapak yang ada di dalam mall.

"Maaf tuan, kostum doraemonnya kosong. Hanya tinggal kostum santa dan angry bird." jawab si pegawai ramah.

"Ahh. Ya sudah. Terimakasih." balas Yi Fan. Lalu Yi Fan meninggalkan lapak itu dan berpindah ke lapak lain untuk mencari kostum doraemon. Yi Fan terus mencari dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 6. Dan saat tiba di lantai 7, akhirnya Yi Fan menemukan kostum doraemon setelah menjajaki semua lapak selama 5 jam lamanya. Penampilan Yi Fan benar-benar berantakan. Bajunya kusut disana sini, rambutnya tak tertata rapi serta keringat menghiasi seluru tubuhnya hingga tembus ke bajunya.

Yi Fan sudah tiba di dalam mobilnya dengan kantong plastik berisi kostum doraemon. Yi Fan tampak celingukan mengamati sekitarnya. Di rasa cukup sepi, Yi Fan akhirnya melepas bajunya dan memakai kostum doraemon tersebut. Setelah tubuhnya terbungkus kostum, Yi Fan pun segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju ke rumah. Memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

*KT*

Sedari tadi Yi Fan sibuk membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Jarak dari mall menuju rumahnya seharusnya hanya memerlukan waktu selama setengah jam. Namun, ini sudah 2 jam lamanya Yi Fan terjebak macet. Yi Fan benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Tubuhnya panas akibat kostum yang ia kenakan, AC mobilnya sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Padahal tubuhnya pun sudah terasa hampir remuk.

Yi Fan baru tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 11 malam. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia memakai kostum kepala doraemon terlebih dahulu. Yi Fan mengendap-ngendam layaknya maling, membuka pintu tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun, melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin. Saat tiba di ruang keluarga, Yi Fan melihat Tao yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa berwarna hitam miliknya. Yi Fan mendesah kecil, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut begitu melihat wajah damai kekasihnya. Yi Fan pun melepaskan kostum kepalanya, karena merasa gerah. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari segala keringat yang dengan tidak sopannya bersarang di tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit, kini Yi Fan tampak lebih segar setelah mandi, ia telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos oblong berwarna biru dan celana pendek hitam. Ia mendekati Tao yang tertidur, lalu ia menggendong Tao ala bridal. Cukup hati-hati, karena ia tidak ingin sang pujaan hatinya terbangun.

Yi Fan membaringkan Tao di atas kasur empuk milik mereka berdua. Lalu Yi Fan mencium kening Tao.

"Aku gagal lagi. Aku kira saat aku datang memakai kostum doraemon, kau akan berteriak histeris saking senangnya, lalu aku akan bertanya "Apa yang kau inginkan?" dan aku yakin sekali kau akan berkata "Aku ingin menikah.". Setelahnya aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Ahh tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tak akan tega membangunkanmu. Selamat tidur sayang." ucap Yi Fan lirih sembari membelai rambut Tao pelan.

Day 3 : Coba lagi

*KT*

Day 4

Yi Fan duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa hitam. Tangannya memegang cincin yang seharusnya sudah berada di jari Tao sedari kemarin, namun gagal. Yi Fan terus memperhatikan cincin itu lamat-lamat, sampai tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup, tanda ada orang datang.

"Yi Fan." panggil seseorang. Yi Fan yang kaget pun tak sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya di atas kue berlapis krim tebal berwarna coklat. Membuat cincin tersebut seperti tenggelam di dalamnya. Yi Fan ingin mengambilnya, namun sudah terlambat karena Tao kini telah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Se..sejak kapan datang?" tanya Yi Fan tergagap. Dia berharap, Tao tidak melihat cincinnya. Namun melihat Tao yang cuek, Yi Fan dapat menyimpulkan jika Tao tak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Baru saja. Kenapa?" tanya Tao sembari mengambil potongan kue yang sedari tadi terhidang di hadapan Yi Fan. Yi Fan akan berkata, namun...

Grek

"Ahh"

terlambat.

Tao telah menggigit roti tadi, dan tak sengaja menggigit cincinnya, membuat Tao mengaduh kesakitan saat giginya menggigit kuat benda keras tersebut. Tao pun mengambil benda yang telah menyakiti giginya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat benda yang di pegangnya yang ternyata sebuah cincin.

"Will you marry me?" ucap Yi Fan lantang. Tao yang sedari tadi menatap cincin, kini beralih ke arah Yi Fan. Matanya terbelalak, kaget sekali mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Yi Fan. Yi Fan tersenyum melihat wajah keget Tao. Lalu ia mengambil cincin yang di pegang Tao. Setelahnya, ia turun dari sofa dan segera berlutut di hadapan Tao sembari menyodorkan cincinnya ke arah Tao.

"Will you marry me?" ulang Yi Fan sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." jawaban dari Tao seperti neraka untuk Yi Fan. Sedikit berlebihan mengingat Yi Fan tidak pernah tau neraka itu seperti apa. Tapi ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Yi Fan terbata.

"Karena cincin itu telah membuat gigiku sakit. Sembuhkan terlebih dahulu baru aku akan menerim..emmmm." Tao berhenti berucap setelah bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir tebal Yi Fan. Yi Fan langsung menggigit bibir bawah Tao, membuat Tao membuka sedikit belah bibirnya, hal ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Yi Fan. Yi Fan melesakkan daging tak bertulang ke dalam mulut Tao. Mengabsen gigi-gigi depan milik Tao. Membelainya lembut. Lidah Yi Fan membelai ke atas dan kebawah di area gigi depan Tao secara berulang selama beberapa menit. Setelah di rasa nafasnya habis, Yi Fan melepas pagutannya. Lalu ia menatap Tao yang kini terengah-engah, menghisap dengan rakus oksigen di sekelilingnya.

"Aku sudah mengobatinya. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Sudah tidak."

"Lalu?"

"I will." jawab Tao sembari tersenyum lebar. Di tariknya tengkuk Yi Fan kembali, sehingga keduanya kembali berciuman. Tao telah memejamkan matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yi Fan yang masih melotot tak percaya akan jawaban Tao. Namun, lama kelamaan Yi Fan pun tersenyum di tengah ciumannya, ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, mengikuti permainan lidah yang Tao ciptakan.

Day 4 : Mission completed

End

Tamat

Krik

Krik

Krik

Halloooooooo. Yiyi bawa cerita baru lagi. Bagaimana? Absurd sekaliiii :3 . Hahaha Yiyi seneng banget. Akhirnya bisa masukkin JRen di tengah-tengah Kristao . . Mohon maaf apabila banyak sekali kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Oh ya, Yiyi mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk yang udah baca cerita-cerita Yiyi. Untuk "Your Voice", Yiyi udah bikin sequelnya dengan judul "Rainy Day", udah 80%, secepatnya bakal Yiyi update. Tapi untuk yang minta sequel "Gwiyomi", sepertinya tidak bisa -.- . Jujur, Yiyi ga punya ide buat lanjutin, masa iya langsung NC tanpa ada babibu terlebih dahulu -.- . Terus buat "First Boyfriend chapter 7", bakal Yiyi update bareng Rainy day aja ya. See you. Bye bye. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Terimakasih *bow


End file.
